Destiny Alternate Sequence (A Captain Canary Fanfic)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: An alternate sequence one-shot for Episode 1.15: Destiny. Leonard and Mick's positions are reversed. Leonard is the one who elects to stay by the Oculus. But someone else has something to say about it. Mick. Also Captain Canary. :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a quick one-shot I wrote because I hated that Leonard had to die. So this is an alternate sequence to what happened in Season 1, Episode 15._

Rip is running towards the Waverider as he meets up with Mick and Sara. He declares, "We're leaving."

Mick takes a shot at one of the men as he looks to Rip, "Where's Ray and Leonard?"

Rip responds, "Uhh, Ray is in my pocket." Patting the pocket of his trenchcoat as he continues, "And Mr. Snart has elected to stay."

Sara can hear the anger in Mick's voice as he snaps back, "Why?"

Rip explaining, "Someone needs to be present to destroy the Oculus, Leonard has elected himself."

Sara hears Mick grunt unhappily as he takes off towards the Oculus and she follows suit.

Sara can hear Rip calling after them, trying to stop them, "No, no, no. You can't. There isn't time."

Jax adds,"We gotta go."

Mick was ten steps ahead of her and she could tell that he was just as worried about Leonard as she was.

Both Sara and Mick are fighting off several men as they reach the Oculus. Sara hangs back to fight them, as Mick approaches Leonard.

He shouts, "Leonard!"

Leonard turns back to Mick and shouts back, "Get outta here."

Mick shoots another man with his heat gun as he continues, "Not without you, boss."

Leonard quips back, "Stop calling me that. Ray said I gotta hold this stick for this ship to blow. So I'm holding this stick, now leave."

Mick gruffly retorts, "My old friend, forgive me."

Leonard looks at Mick, confused, "What?"

And Mick takes his heat-gun and shoves into Leonard's head, knocking him out.

* * *

As Sara reaches the Oculus, she is surprised by what she finds. Leonard is unconscious on the floor and Mick has taken his place by the Oculus.

She looks at Mick as he shouts at her, "Get him the hell outta here, blondie."

Sara shakes her head, "No. Mick, you can't. It's not what he wanted."

Mick, trying to be brave, "But it's what I want. Listen blondie, he's got a helluva better future then I do. Now get outta here. Before we're all blown sky high."

Sara pauses, pleading with him, "Mick."

Mick gruffly, "Just do it. Take good care of him, blondie. I know you will."

Sara went up to Mick and grabbed his arm. She kisses him on the cheek, because she's touched by his heroic gesture. Mick can tell how her and Leonard feel about each other, even if neither of them want to admit it.

Mick yells at her again, "Go!"

Sara goes and picks up Leonard and heads towards the Waverider with tears in her eyes. Knowing what he sacrificied.

And knowing damn well how upset Leonard is going to be when he finds out.

That he lost his partner-in-crime.

His best friend.

 _ **R & R are appreciated. This was a little one-shot I wrote a while back. I hate that anyone had to die, but I chose Mick instead because of Captain Canary. But for the record, I love Mick's character too. I wish they all lived, and everything was fine. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sara made it back to the Waverider, she could tell that Leonard was beginning to wake up. He was confused and disoriented. Sara set him down by one of the metal containers by the cargo bay doors. She knows that once he comes to fully, he's going to be furious.

She steps back, pacing by the door, waiting for him to be aware of the situation. She doesn't want to join the others. Not yet. She knows that they need to talk first. And they're better off alone.

As Leonard began to regain consciousness, he could feel his head pounding. It was sore. But from what, he wondered. Then everything came crashing back. Mick.

He looked around him and saw Sara pacing, but he didn't see Mick. He remembered that Mick hit him with the butt of his heat gun and knocked him out, because he didn't agree with Leonard's decision. When Ray had told the team what needed to be done in order for the Oculus to be set off, Len had thought about it and decided that for once, he might actual be a hero and save those he cared about. But Mick wouldn't have it.

"God," Leonard thought. "Why did he have to be so damn thick-headed all the time?"

Leonard looked up to Sara pacing and he couldn't contain his anger and frustration as he spoke, "How could you leave him, Sara?!"

Sara turned to face Leonard, preparing herself for this conversation. Knowing he probably will be deflecting his sadness into anger. "Believe me Leonard, I didn't want to."

Leonard stood up, he got a little whiplash at first and steadied himself against the wall as he faced her, "Then, why did you?"

Sara tried to concentrate her anger in her fists, clutching them to calm down, "Because, we would have all died then." She paused looking into Leonard's eyes, "He told me to go, but I didn't want to. I begged him not to do this. I told him it's not what you wanted. You made the choice to stay, not him. But he wouldn't listen. Leonard, I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him, "I know he was your friend. He was mine too."

Leonard pulled his hand away in anger, "No, Sara! He wasn't just my friend," He pauses, trying to push back the tears he didn't want to come, "He was my brother. And we left him."

Sara's tone was hushed, trying to calm him down, "Leonard, please. I know. But there's nothing we can do now. It's what he wanted."

Leonard still angry, "But it's not what I wanted. Damn it, why does he have to be such a stubborn ass all the time?!"

Sara smirking, "Gee, who does that sound like?"

Leonard shakes his head, "This isn't the time for jokes, Sara. We have to go back. We have to save him."

Sara grabs his hand again, "Leonard, please calm down. It's too late. I'm sorry."

Leonard was always one to hide his emotions because of his past. But with Sara, things were different. He felt like he could actually open up to her. They had grown close over the past few months, closer than either of them would ever actually admit.

He walked closer to Sara, grabbed her other hand, and stared into her beautiful eyes, trying to calm down "He was my best friend... And I abandoned him. Twice." He was referencing the fact that he left Mick stranded instead of killing him when he went against the team. "But this was the time that counted. Because there's no coming back from this."

Sara was also one who didn't really show her emotions either. But with Leonard, those walls came down a little bit. As she looked into his piercing, blue eyes, she lifted her hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently, "I know, Len. It's okay, we'll get through this..." She paused, slightly afraid of what she was implying next, "Together."

She knew that they probably had a lot to talk about. Their future and all, because she knew that was why Mick sacrificed himself instead. Because he saw her and Leonard's interactions with one another, and how they had started to care for one another. And not just as teammates, or even friends, but something more. And she wasn't going to let Mick's actions be in vain. Because after Leonard had said it, she too had started to wonder what the future might hold for her and Leonard, together.

Leonard pulled Sara closer into a hug, trying to hold back tears, trying to be strong. But Sara patted his back and whispered in his ear, "Len, it's okay. It's me. It's not good to let your emotions bottle up. Please, you'll feel better. Just let it out."

Her calming, hushed tones helped Leonard to settle down and he decided she was right, it wasn't good for him to push his feelings down. So he cried, for his teammate, his friend, his partner-in-crime, his brother.

And after several minutes, they joined the team on the bridge. And they were still holding hands, for comfort and support.

And from that night on, both of them decided that if they were going to take anything away from this situation. It's that life is short, you never know what's going to happen. And they decided to not waste any minute of it. So both of them finally confronted their feelings for one another, and they started dating. And they were happy. Even though, they still felt like something was missing. Especially when they got married, and Mick wasn't there to be Leonard's best man.

But they decided, in honor of their teammate and friend, to name their newborn daughter, Aurora and call her 'Rory' for short.

 _ **R & R are appreciated. I decided to write this after seeing the review about seeing Snart's reaction, so here it is. I also added some Captain Canary elements, especially at the end. Hope you all enjoy. :)**_


End file.
